


Necklace

by Mumucow_xD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional, First Kiss, I don't like my Derek, M/M, a gift from Derek to Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumucow_xD/pseuds/Mumucow_xD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Do you remember Allison necklace?<br/>- The one of family?<br/>(...)<br/>- You know why humans are allowed in the pack?<br/>- No, maybe they need to be awesome like me? – it looked like a smile on Derek lips, but if it was, quickly disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> So I really liked this fic on the beginning when I write it but now, not so much but I'm going to post it anyway, I hope you like it, sorry for my Derek! Good reading.  
> Sorry for any mistake I had a beta but our mother language isn't english.

Another night of someone climbing and break in through Stiles bedroom window, he didn’t move his face, it would hurt if he did, that and his entire body too, who would have guessed that a geriatric psycho could hit that hard, but that wasn’t the thing that hurt the most more, it was the fact of Boyd and Erica seen him get beaten for them because that whole scene was to affect them, not him, for Derek too, and how they weren’t home yet?  
\- Stiles…  
\- What? – Even talk hurts and it was great that the alpha would see him like this, close enough, not like in the warehouse.  
\- How are you?  
\- Seriously, you are asking me that? Weird…  
\- Answer me.  
\- I’m fine, can’t you see it? – Stiles was now laid with his back to the mattress watching the celling, exposing his injuries, the light coming from the moon outside, showed them to Derek.  
\- Who did it? – a growl came out of the wolf, he knelt beside the bed, touching the injuries on Stiles face, his thumb started stroking next do the teen ear where the damage began, slowly moving to his cheek and then to his lip.  
Maybe this was the first time that Stiles didn’t know what to say, like the words run away from him, he wasn’t used to Derek touch him like this so carefully like he would break into millions of pieces. The light green eyes looking at his golden ones it was just mesmerizing.  
\- Who? – Derek stopped touching Stiles but sit next to him on his bed.  
\- Gerard…but what did you want? – he needed to get out of this trance.  
\- You know where Boyd and Erica might be?  
\- They are your pack… - Stiles never saw so much hurt in the alpha eyes – I don’t know…sorry – he was sure that they escaped from the Argent dungeon.  
\- They left…they aren’t pack anymore…I don’t have a pack.  
\- Yes you have, they can’t leave you, they owe you that, you saved them, they are just lost.  
\- No, they left me, Boyd and Erica, Scott didn’t even told me his plan, he don’t want me to be his alpha.  
\- And Isaac? And I know that Peter is missing.  
\- Isaac only stayed because of Scott. Peter is up to something.  
\- Listen… - he sat up facing the older one only some inches apart – I know I’m not part of the pack, but I trust you and I didn’t give you a way to Gerard.  
\- You are…part of the pack…in like part-time… - it was scary seeing Stiles so quiet and talking so low.  
\- Why not fulltime?  
\- Do you remember Allison necklace?  
\- The one of family?  
\- Yes.  
\- What does that have to do with me being part of the pack in fulltime?  
\- Stiles! – there was the glare, the teen missed that.  
\- What?! – they were so close that Derek could rip his throat in less than one second.  
\- Shut up and listen!  
\- Like the Argent family and all hunters families have a symbol, could be a necklace, a ring, different things…  
\- So?... – Derek glare at him again – Sorry, I will shut up right now, any moment like now, ‘kay.  
\- So…we werewolves also have these symbols, for different meanings… – he took a [necklace](http://i.ebayimg.com/t/Wolf-Howling-Moon-Detailed-Pewter-Pendant-Jewelry-Necklace-Made-USA-/00/s/NjAwWDM3MQ==/%24%28KGrHqN,!qsE-ZVl00%29sBP34G7Kddg~~60_3.JPG) from his leather jacket pocket putting in Stiles hand - …have it.  
\- No, I can’t take it, it belongs to your family I don’t even know why you are giving me this.  
\- You know why humans are allowed in the pack?  
\- No, maybe they need to be awesome like me? – it looked like a smile on Derek lips, but if it was, quickly disappeared.  
\- No…because wolfs have mates, and a human can be a mate, even their child can be human and not wolves.  
\- So you are giving me this, because? Maybe you should give it to Isaac he is pack even if the reason he stayed wasn’t you.  
\- Because you are my mate, you were the one who stayed by my side even if you weren’t part of the pack, so take it even if you don’t want to be my mate. – both of their hearts raced like hummingbirds.  
\- Just because of that? Being faithful to you is enough to be your mate?  
\- No you dickhead, I knew you were my mate before, before coming back to Beacon Hill, I found out after your mom… - Derek was being careful with the words - …passed away, I was at the funeral, I feel something pulling me towards you, I wanted to protect you and I didn’t even knew you, then Laura explain me everything about mates and what we feel towards them.  
\- Why were you there? – Stiles could feel the hot tears slide from his eyes to his cheeks and lips feeling the burning sensation, then Derek thumbs cleaning them up.  
\- She helped me… – a true smile appear on the alpha face - …I was about 8, I think…I was trying to control my powers but I end up in front of your house because I couldn’t control my speed, I was lost and sit on your stairs… - Stiles eyes were shining looking on expectation - …she came outside and saw me, I kind of freak out and started to apologize and then she was like you are, she tried to help me out…  
\- So you weren’t a sourwolf when you were a kid, good to know.  
\- Seriously?  
\- What she did to get you home? – the proud smile on Stiles face made him even more beautiful. Focus on that he, forgot the pain in his body.  
\- She made me go inside and gave me chocolate cookies, which calmed me down a bit.  
\- The big alpha have sweet tooth.  
\- They were good cookies.  
\- Yeah…I know… - the teen looked at his hands remembering the little thing that he did when his mother was alive and healthy.  
\- Then she asked my name and figure out where I lived, she knew my mother, I remember very well of what she said to me before leaving.  
\- What she said? – he needed to ask.  
\- ‘I wish you had known my son, you would love him and he would love you too.’ – Stiles was silent which was never a good thing, but this time, maybe it was good because he moved towards Derek closing the space between them, a chaste kiss that became deeper when the alpha took control of it keeping Stiles head in the right angle with one hand and with the other keeping his body close to him. But let him go when he moaned from pain.  
\- Sorry… - he brushed his thumb lightly over his ribs.  
\- She was right, she was always right, I do love you…and I would love to do more but I’m sore.  
\- We talk tomorrow…  
\- You are gonna stay here with me either you like it or not – Stiles put the necklace and lied down again carefully, with an already shirtless alpha on his side, he hide his face on Derek neck – Thanks…  
\- For what?  
\- Being here…told me about my mother and us being mates…and everything – Stiles felt the heat coming from the wolf body.  
\- Just go to sleep Stiles… - he slide his hand up and down the teen spine, in matter of minutes his heart was beating much slower, giving Derek assurance of Stiles being asleep – I love you…you are a hero.


End file.
